


What a Shame That You Came Here With Someone

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark, Date Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, bait and switch, there is some Sterek...kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to the club with Lydia and his happy ending sours quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Shame That You Came Here With Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings. I don't understand why my shorter fics are always either pure fluff or pure fucked up horribleness. There is no inbetween haha.

Stiles was swimming in a sea of people. The lights were flashing, the music pounding in his ears, and the only thing keeping him grounded was the hand squeezing his own tightly and guiding him through the gyrating bodies.

When he finally broke through the crowd, Lydia spun around and pecked him on the cheek, pointing to an exit guarded by a stoic bouncer. Stiles studied the man drunkenly, sure that he had seen him somewhere before. He was so absorbed that he didn’t even notice that Lydia had left him until she shoved another drink into his hand. 

Stiles was already comfortably drunk and he didn’t want another incident like Scott’s 21st birthday so he pushed the drink back into her hands and shook his head with a smile. Lydia smiled back and pressed the glass up to his lips. He had no choice but to swallow a mouth full of the drink and he realized that it was actually very mild. 

He accepted the glass and took a bigger sip, earning a wink from Lydia before she grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him towards the door she had pointed out earlier. When they reached the bouncer, he stared hard at Stiles who squirmed a little with the feeling that he knew this person but he couldn’t quite say how. 

Lydia stood up on her tip-toes and whispered something to the man who nodded, his expression never changing, before shooting one last look at Stiles and opening the door. Lydia dragged him into a short, dimly lit hallway. Everything sounded muted when the door closed behind them and Stiles laughed nervously as they headed toward one of the private rooms.

“I think I’ve officially made myself hearing impaired,” he said, his own voice sounding muffled to his ears.

Lydia laughed loudly and dragged him into one of the rooms, shutting the door behind her. She sashayed up to the large bed and threw herself onto it, propping herself up and looking at Stiles mischievously. 

“Don’t be silly, you have a few years left for that,” she said. 

Stiles smiled and leaned against the door, crossing his legs and looking at Lydia speculatively. 

“So, I’m a little surprised that you wanted to come back here. Hell, I’m surprised that you can even come back here,” he said.

Lydia rolled her eyes and sat up, crossing her legs.

“Oh come on, you’ve been wanting to get with me for years. And I’m friends with the owner of this club. I’m actually doing him a personal favor being here tonight,” she said.

Stiles gnawed on his lower lip as he processed what she said. 

“Well, yeah, but now I think of you as more of a friend. And I know you’re still in love with Jackson, so I just don’t really see why you want to get with me? And what favor?” he asked.

Lydia smiled and laughed to herself. 

“Finish your drink and get over here,” she said suddenly.

Stiles waffled for a minute between listening to her and just bolting right out of there. Yeah, he used to be in love with Lydia and the alcohol was making him horny as hell, but was this really a good idea? Would it be weird between them after they sobered up?

Finally figuring, what the hell, he downed the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the bedside table before lifting off his shirt and jumping on the bed next to Lydia. She immediately crawled on top of him and covered his lips with her own. 

They kissed for a while until Stiles began to feel strange. His body was starting to feel heavy and his vision was blurring. Thinking he was going to throw up, he gently pushed Lydia away and rolled off the side of the bed, collapsing when he tried to stand.

“Wha…” he slurred, holding onto the table for support as he stood only to stumble back to the ground when he tried to make himself walk.   
“Lydia, wha’s happen’g?” he asked desperately. 

He thought he heard the music coming from the club but soon realized it was just Lydia’s laughter when she threw his arm over her shoulder and helped him up. 

“Oh, Stiles. You’re so adorable sometimes,” she said as she laid him gently back onto the bed.

He was just about to thank her for helping him when he saw the metal handcuffs she pulled out of the draw on the nightstand.   
“Lyd…wait,” he said, trying and failing to put the pieces together. 

She ignored him as she wrapped the cuffs around a metal bar on the wall and secured them onto his wrists. He looked up at his trapped hands and tried to pull at the restraints, but his arms barely even lifted off the bed. He didn’t even realize that Lydia was pulling the rest of his clothing off until he felt the cool breeze against his thighs. His head felt cloudy and there was no way that he could be this drunk.

“Lyd…” he started again but was cut off when she placed a finger gently against his lips. 

“Shh. I told you. I’m doing the owner a special favor. Now you wait here, I’m going to go get him,” Lydia said cheerfully before pressing a kiss to his lips and breezing out of the room. 

Stiles knew that he should be panicking but it was like something was blocking him. His thoughts wouldn’t go anywhere and he just felt his mind sort of spinning in place. He was almost convinced that he was actually asleep and none of this was real when he heard the door click open.   
It took him a moment to remember which direction the door was and when he did, he let his head flop that way. He squinted at the blurry figure of a man smiling at him as he moved closer to the bed. 

“Ah, Mr. Stiles Stilinski. I must say, when Lydia promises a gift, she really does mean a gift.”

Stiles couldn’t follow what the man was talking about. He knew Lydia?

“And you know, I’ve seen you in my club before. In fact, my nephew has a bit of a crush on you, now isn’t that precious?” the man continued, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off before working slowly on his belt.

“He would never do anything about it though. God forbid he does something to make himself happy,” he said sarcastically.

Stiles’s mind flitted back to the bouncer and he finally remembered where he knew him from. It was here. The man sat in the alley with him while he puked his brains out and cried because he lost his friends. He let him babble and rant and even paid for his taxi. He remembered that his name was Derek but he hadn’t been able to remember his face until he saw him again. 

“Unfortunately for you, I’m not quite so self-sacrificing when it comes to things that I want. And you, Stiles. You are a thing that I want,” the man said, reminding Stiles that there was still a man stripping in front of him while he was tied down to the bed.

Stiles felt a hand rub slowly against his chest and he tried to move away from the sensation. 

“Don’t…” he said, but the man ignored him in favor of pushing his legs open and slipping into the space between.

“You can call me Peter,” the man said, continuing to brush patterns across Stiles’s chest and shoulders. 

“Pet’r, get off,” Stiles said, trying and completely failing to coordinate his body well enough to do more than squirm in place.

“No, I don’t think so,” Peter said, his lips twisted into a cruel smile, “We’re just getting to know each other.”

Peter slipped three fingers into Stiles’s mouth and when Stiles tried to turn his head away, the fingers followed. He tried to bite down on them but, judging by Peter’s deep laugh, he wasn’t hurting him at all. Stiles felt his face burn and his eyes filling with tears. He had literally never felt so helpless in his entire life, and that included watching his mom slowly die of sleep deprivation. 

“Aw, Stiles, it’s not so bad. I promise you this will feel good for you,” Peter said, removing his fingers and leaning down to kiss and bit at Stiles’s lips. 

Stiles couldn’t stop the overflow of tears and he choked back a sob when he felt something probing at his entrance. Peter kept kissing him, eventually moving down his jaw to his neck when he wouldn’t reciprocate. Stiles tried to stop crying, tried to think, but his mind kept spinning back to the present and his thoughts still refused to fully form. 

Stiles gasped when he felt a finger push deep inside of him. It pushed in and out and was quickly joined by a second and third. It burned and it felt so foreign he tried to move away from the sensation. Then he felt a hand on his member and he froze because…he was hard?

He made a sound of distress and Peter pulled away from where he was kissing his stomach and looked down at him. 

“I told you this was going to be good for you. That drug is sometimes used as an aphrodisiac, though by who, I don’t know because it’s so debilitating,” he said, smiling like this was all some hilarious joke. 

Stiles stared up at him with wide eyes and tried again to move away. Peter stroked him slowly and, to his horror, his quiet sobs were becoming quiet moans. Satisfied, Peter ducked back down to suck marks into Stiles’s hip and Stiles was not looking forward to having the reminder in the morning. 

The burn started to lessen and the foreign feel became something different, something almost good. Stiles’s felt the pressure building in his spine and his breath was fast and heavy. He was so close to going over the edge when Peter stopped touching him completely. Stiles whined and didn’t have time to feel disgusted with himself because there was a blunt pressure at his entrance and suddenly Peter was pushing inside of him.   
Stiles moaned as he felt Peter bottom out. It burned far more than the fingers had, but the stretch felt oddly delicious, especially when Peter rubbed his dick back to hardness. He could feel himself shaking but he couldn’t really do anything but let Peter push his legs over his shoulders and thrust into him. 

Stiles was lost in the haze and the sensation. His mind was skipping on goodgoodgood and nonono and he was completely overwhelmed by the fact that this was happening to him right now. 

Peter rode him hard, and he had to brace his hands on the wall to keep himself from slamming his head. Still, he moaned and chanted Peter’s name drunkenly until finally his whole mind went white and he came on his stomach. Peter’s thrusts became erratic after that until he finally pushed in deep and stilled and Stiles felt heat releasing into him. 

Peter collapsed on top of Stiles and Stiles didn’t care at the moment it he suffocated and killed him. Unfortunately, when Peter finally moved away, Stiles was still alive and breathing, though he was crying again. 

Peter picked the key up from the nightstand and unlocked the cuffs, removing them and rubbing at Stiles’s wrists. 

“So Stiles, I will be sending in my love-struck nephew to ‘help you out’ so to speak. I think I’ll enjoy the look on his face almost as much as I enjoyed our time together,” Peter said, patting Stiles’s stomach and standing up to get dressed, “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again one way or the other.”

When Peter left, Stiles rolled onto the floor so that the bed was between him and the door. He saw his pants and he spent and ungodly amount of time trying to slip them on so he wouldn’t feel so vulnerable anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!!](nightshadekisses.tumblr.com)


End file.
